Epstein's Very Special Episode
by The Flaming Dragonfly
Summary: Epstein has gotten into some real trouble this time. A "very special episode" for my favorite Sweathog. RIP, Robert Hegyes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing connected with Welcome Back, Kotter.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and Juan Epstein was not in his usual spot in Gabe Kotter's classroom. The other Sweathogs joked and slouched in their chairs as Kotter scanned the room.

"So we're all here except for Epstein. Anybody know where he's at?"

The Sweathogs all exchanged looks before Barbarino spoke up. "Oh, he's around, Mr. Kotter."

"Yeah," Horshack piped up, "just not around here!" He laughed his unique guffaw.

"Arnold, that's the point. He needs to be here in the classroom. What, did he forget today was the first day of school?"

"Yeah, Mr. Kot-taire," Freddie said, "that's probably what happened."

"Yeah," Vinnie supplied, "I tried to forget, but then I saw Arnold and Freddie and I remembered."

"Fascinating," Kotter broke in. "And as much as I'd like to continue this conversation, I need to get class started."

"But Little Juan is in trouble!" Horshack blurted.

Kotter sighed. "What now? Fighting?"

Horshack avoided his classmates' glares. "He's—"

Barbarino leaned over and threw his arm around Arnold's shoulders, stopping his explanation. "It's nothin', Mr. Kotter. We got it. Right, Horshack?" He stared at Arnold.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Washington said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, we don't need to get all excited or nothin'," Vinnie supplied.

"But guys," Arnold said, facing the others, "you know what we heard—"

"Hey, you know Epstein!" Barbarino interrupted. "He's always into something. I mean, he was in Newark all summer, and he just got back a week ago, and he just forgot about school. Now, Mr. Kotter, how about you do some teachin' and we'll do some learnin', okay?"

"Is there more that I need to know about?" Kotter asked.

"No, no, nothin'! Nothin' goin' on here!" Vinnie exclaimed. "Right, Freddie?"

"Yeah, nothin' goin' on, Mr. Kot-taire!"

Gabe sighed and gave up, although privately he vowed to get to the bottom of Epstein's problems.


	2. Chapter 2

On the third day of the new school year, Epstein almost literally sprang into the classroom, late and seemingly oblivious to the stares that followed him. He bounced into his seat and immediately began fidgeting as though unable to sit still. Sweat covered his forehead, causing him to blink the droplets out of his eyes.

"Epstein!" Kotter greeted. "Nice of you to make an appearance."

"Yeah, whatever," Epstein replied with a little wave of his hand.

"Well, you missed the first two days of school, and you're late today." Kotter paused, giving his student an opportunity to offer some excuse. But Epstein remained silent.

"No note from your mother?" Gabe prompted.

"Couldn't sleep," Epstein said, jumping out of his seat. "No sleep, just walking," he went on, now pacing the room.

Kotter stopped Juan's incessant movements by stepping in front of him. "Epstein, please take your seat!"

"Yeah, yeah." Juan slid into his chair for all of two seconds before once again rising.

"Epstein, please _stay_ in your seat." Kotter stared in disbelief as his student rapidly traversed the room. He intercepted him again, this time placing his hands on Juan's shoulders. "What's going on with you? The guys are worried about you. _I'm _worried about you."

"I don't need nobody worrying about me. Just leave me alone."

"Look, Juan—"

Epstein jerked away and returned to his seat. "I'm fine!"

"You sure don't look fine!" Gabe exclaimed. "You're going a million miles a second, and you're sweating like you just ran a marathon!"

Just as quickly as Epstein had taken his seat, he now clambered out and headed for the door.

"I'm outta here!"

Kotter tried his most authoritative voice. "Epstein, sit down!"

Juan never looked back as he spat out, "Kiss my ass!"

A stunned silence filled the room, followed by gasps and shocked whispering. Kotter stood still, not believing what he had just heard.

"Uh, Mr. Kotter?" Horshack asked after a moment. "Is Little Juan in trouble?"

Gabe sighed. "In more ways than one, I would think," he replied solemnly.

* * *

The next day Kotter was shocked to see Epstein in his seat before the bell rang. After the incident of the day before, Gabe decided a low key approach was best.

"Well, it's good to see everyone," he said, directing his words to the class but studying Epstein. The young man looked as unsettled as he had before, wiping his face and barely able to sit still.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mr. Woodman stormed into the room. He headed straight for Epstein, who leaped to his feet, his face frozen in shock.

"There you are, you pathetic little loser!" Mr. Woodman pointed his finger at Epstein. "I figured you'd be dumb enough to come to school. You've gone too far this time, Epstein. I've finally got you, and you're not going to wiggle out of this one!"

"Mr. Woodman, what's this all about?" Kotter demanded.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Kotter?" Mr. Woodman gestured toward Juan. "Look at him! Isn't it obvious? Drugs, Kotter! Drugs and stealing! That's what this is all about. He's been breaking into stores to pay for his drugs! So this is it, Epstein. You're caught, and this time there's no escape."

Gabe's jaw dropped, and he turned to face his student. "Epstein, is this true?"

Epstein had backed against the wall. "Mr. Kotter, I—I—"

"Of course it's true!" Woodman interrupted. "It was just a matter of time before one of your Sweathogs became a dope fiend. I always figured it'd be Epstein."

Kotter's face flushed. "Mr. Woodman, I don't think that's necessary," he said, cut by Juan's stricken expression.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it, Kotter? Well, I'm here to take him in. His parents will be contacted, and then he'll be sent to juvie."

Gabe saw Epstein's face crumple into a mixture of terror and guilt.

"Mr. Woodman, let's talk outside." Gabe gave Epstein a nod, then went into the hall. After a moment of glaring at Epstein, the vice-principal joined the teacher.

"Do you know what's going on here, Kotter?" Mr. Woodman began. "He's made the biggest mistake of his life, and I'm going to make sure he pays for it."

"Just wait, Mr. Woodman. Look, first tell me what's going on. All I know is that he's been in Newark all summer."

"That's right. That's probably where all this started. Rumor is that he was part of a gang that was breaking into stores at night." Woodman folded his arms. "He should've stayed in New Jersey, because he's been doing the same stuff here, and now he's caught."

"But drugs…Mr. Woodman, are you sure?"

Woodman laughed shortly. "Didn't you see him in there? He's a mess! Word is that he's on heroin."

Gabe couldn't speak, and Woodman's voice actually softened.

"Kotter, I know you care about these losers, but there's nothing you can do this time."

"Wait, wait." Kotter grasped for any straw. "Let me talk to him. Maybe…maybe he came to school because he wants help. Maybe he wants to get off the drugs. He just doesn't know how to ask."

"Wishful thinking. Won't get you anywhere. Face it, Kotter, you've lost."

"Please just let me talk to him. It can't hurt to try."

Woodman shook his head. "Be my guest. I love watching lost causes."

Gabe braced himself, then went back into the classroom. He saw that the Sweathogs had surrounded Epstein, who apparently had decided he didn't like what he was hearing.

"Woodman doesn't know what he's talkin' about!" Epstein pushed his way through the students, stopping when he spotted Kotter.

"Juan…" Gabe held out his hands. "Please tell me what's going on with you."

Epstein ducked his head. "I gotta go, Mr. Kotter."

"Mr. Woodman—"

"Man, forget Mr. Woodman!" Epstein charged for the door.

"Epstein, wait!" Vinnie called.

"I can't, man," Epstein replied, pausing in the doorway. "I ain't letting Woodman get me."

"Juan, we can help!" Gabe tried.

"I don't need no help."

Kotter brought out the big guns. "Epstein, you can't keep on using drugs."

"I ain't usin'!"

Gabe's expression of disbelief was echoed in every face in the classroom. "We all want to help you. But you have to let us. Will you?"

For a second, a brief glimmer, Kotter thought he had gotten through to Epstein. He could see conflicting emotions race across Juan's face, but in the end pride won out and Epstein turned away and rushed from the room.

Somehow Kotter regained control of the class and the day finally passed. He knew his students were all distracted by Epstein's issues, and he wondered what the next act would be.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Kotter, can you come into the bathroom, please?"

Kotter looked up from the papers he had been grading. "What is it, Arnold? I'd like to get these finished."

Horshack fidgeted with his hands. "It's…Little Juan."

"What about him?"

"Well, he's here and…well, can you come see him?"

Sighing, Gabe heaved himself to his feet and followed Arnold into the hall. They were joined by Vinnie and Freddie. No one said a word as they marched to the boys' bathroom. Horshack went in first.

"Little Juan, I'm back, and I brought Mr. Kotter."

Gabe stopped short, trying to process the scene. Arnold knelt next to Epstein, who was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His left arm was covered in blood, and he held a syringe in his right hand. A rubber strap hung from his left bicep, so loose it was about to fall off.

"I can't do it, Arnold," Juan stated, his voice thick and nasally. "Been tryin', but I'm just bleedin' all over myself."

"Mr. Kotter is gonna fix everything, okay?" Arnold replied softly. "He'll help you." He looked up at Gabe with an expression of trust that made Kotter's gut recoil.

I don't know what to do, he thought. It didn't help that Vinnie and Freddie joined the chorus.

"Man, Mr. Kot-taire will help, Epstein," Washington assured his friend.

"Yeah, he's here for you," Barbarino agreed. They all stepped back and cleared the stage for their savior.

Gabe stalled. The sight of the drug paraphernalia seemed to have taken his voice, his thoughts, his reason. His Sweathogs didn't do drugs. Yeah, they got into trouble, and they were never ones to back down from a prank or a challenge, but drugs? This was a step above, or below. He'd certainly never seen Epstein look so haggard.

Finally shaking himself from his shock, Kotter stood over Epstein. He didn't kneel as Horshack had, but instead leaned over at the waist and waited for Juan to meet his eyes.

"Mr. Kotter, I…" Epstein raised the syringe. "This…I'm sorry."

"Juan, I don't want to hear that you're sorry. Sorry doesn't fix the problem. Getting off the drugs—that fixes the problem."

"I can't…I tried…"

"You tried what, to inject yourself? This doesn't look like trying to quit."

Epstein leaned his head against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please…don't."

"Don't what? Tell you what a mistake you're making?" Gabe paused, breathing deeply to regain some composure before his anger erupted. "Look, just give me the syringe."

"No!" Epstein abruptly became alert and tightened his grip on the syringe. "No, I…I can't. I need…some help."

Kotter straightened. "So which is it, Epstein? You need help getting off the drugs, or you need help injecting yourself? Because I can tell you, no one here is injecting you. So if you make that choice, you need to go out and find a way to do this yourself."

The silence that followed seemed interminable. Gabe's eyes never wavered from Epstein's face, and the young man tried to look everywhere but at his teacher. No one else moved; the only sounds were the distant clangs of an occasional locker door slamming and muted voices.

Epstein finally broke the stalemate. He held out the syringe, his hand trembling just a bit, and dropped the instrument into Kotter's palm.

Gabe glanced at the syringe, noting the nearly full status. He sighed. "Is this all?" he asked.

A tiny nod was the only answer Epstein could provide.

"Do you truly want help? Do you want to quit using?"

Epstein sniffed. "Yeah," he whispered.

"Ah ha!" Mr. Woodman's triumphant shout made everyone jump. Epstein scrambled to his feet.

"I can't believe how dumb you are, Epstein! You manage to get by me earlier today, and then you come back and get caught again!"

"Mr. Woodman, wait a minute," Kotter said quickly. "Epstein wants to quit and…I'm going to help him."

Woodman scoffed. "He can't quit. The minute the cravings hit he'll be back on the street."

"No. I'll—I'll take him home. Julie and I will take care of him until he's back on his feet."

"And how will you keep him there? He'll never stay."

"I'll sit on him," Kotter deadpanned. "Look, I really want to try, Mr. Woodman. Please."

The older man studied Gabe's face. "You may not believe this, Kotter, but I don't want Epstein to fail. I just know he will. That's a fact. It's in his blood. But if you want to try your little experiment, go ahead. And I'll see you next Monday morning when you come to work and admit that it didn't work. You know what they're like—druggies. Once they're hooked, it's over. One of your Sweathogs fell into the trap and you've lost him."

"I don't believe that, Mr. Woodman," Kotter replied. "What I do believe is that I'm going to help him get off drugs."

Woodman still wasn't convinced. "Step aside, Kotter," he said, approaching Juan. "So, Epstein. You think you can get off the drugs?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Well, Kotter here seems to think that he can help you. You know what I think? You don't stand a chance. The first time the craving hits, you'll do whatever you need to get more drugs. And even if you manage to stay with him, the withdrawal will make you wish you were dead."

"Mr. Woodman," Kotter tried to break in, but the vice-principal continued as though he hadn't heard him.

"You'll be puking and crapping and hurting like you've never hurt before. You're a tough guy, aren't you, Epstein? Are you tough enough to get through all that?" He abruptly turned away and addressed Gabe.

"He's all yours, Kotter. I'll let you find out for yourself how hopeless this is." He left the restroom without another word.

For a few minutes Kotter simply stood, knowing that all eyes were on him but unsure what to do next. Finally he set the syringe on a sink and grabbed several paper towels.

"Let's get your arm wiped up," he said, "and then we'll get outta here."


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour later Kotter escorted Epstein into his apartment. Julie knew some of the situation, and after Gabe quietly apprised her of the latest, agreed to help.

"First thing we need to do is call your mother and let her know what's going on."

Epstein blanched. "We don't have to call her…she won't miss me."

Kotter folded his arms. "Juan…"

"Well, I'll tell her that I'm…I'm working on a school project. That you're helping me with a school project."

"Epstein, you can't lie to your mother."

"You can!"

"No one is lying to your mother," Kotter stated, picking up the phone.

Epstein's expression grew even more miserable. "She's gonna kill me," he moaned.

"Well, it'll have to wait until later. What's your number?"

Kotter ignored Juan's pleading face as he spoke on the phone. "Juan's going to be staying at my apartment for a few days. Well, he's got something that he needs to work out. Yes, as a matter of fact, it is related to his trip to Newark. Yes. Well, it wasn't easy, but I think he's ready to quit. Not much, but we'll do the best we can. Yeah, that would be great. Okay. Thank you, too. Okay. Bye."

He hung up, meeting Juan's eyes.

"She knew."

"Yep."

Epstein's brows knit in confusion. "But…she didn't…"

"She told me she was about to send you off to get treatment." Gabe paused. "Would you rather do that?"

Juan's reaction was automatic. "No, no, I wanna stay here." He seemed to backpedal. "I mean, I know you, and I don't know where she would send me or nothing."

"I understand. She does too."

"I guess it's a little bit that I have control over," Juan replied with a rueful smile. He became silent, obviously brooding.

"I've heard about what it's like," he finally said, glancing over at Kotter.

Gabe took in Epstein's expression, noting the fear. "Withdrawal?"

"Yeah." Juan folded his arms around himself. "It's really bad. Like Mr. Woodman said."

"From what I know about withdrawal, he's right."

"What if…" Epstein involuntarily shuddered. "Um, what if I can't…do this?"

"You can do it."

Epstein didn't reply, but reached for the blanket that Julie had set out for him. Kotter noticed that the occasional shivering had become more frequent.

"Juan, I know you're scared," Kotter said, ignoring the scowl he received. "Anybody would be. But you're going to make it. You're strong and determined—some would say stubborn." He smiled. "Just remember that you've got a bunch of people behind you."

"I let everybody down."

"I don't think the guys feel that way."

"I don't deserve any help. I've been really stupid."

"Yes, you have."

Epstein bowed his head, obviously not expecting Kotter to agree with him and trembling harder than before.

"So how'd you get started with this?"

"I told you, I've been stupid."

"Okay, so we agree that you've been stupid. Now how about some details?"

Squirming uncomfortably, Epstein didn't answer, and Gabe pressed for more information. "I've

gone out on a limb for you, Juan. I think I deserve some answers."

"Well, I was in New Jersey. With my cousin."

"Yeah. They guys said you were gone all summer."

Juan nodded. "Supposed to be fun. You know, spending time with my aunt and uncle. We didn't know…"

"Know what?"

"I feel like I'm ratting out my cousin."

"I'm not the police, Juan."

After another pause, Epstein continued. "I hadn't been out there for long when I found out that Tony, my cousin, was in a gang. Real tough, you know? His parents can't do anything about it, and they just let him do whatever he wants."

"Not a great situation," Kotter commented.

"No, but I thought it was cool, you know? Tony took me to meet his gang, and they were the real thing, and they took me with them. I felt like I belonged." A tremor cut him off.

"Were they using drugs?" Gabe asked.

Epstein grimaced in pain. "Man. Uh, yeah. It was no big deal to them. I didn't want to get into that, but…" He once again stopped, rocking slightly. "They said I had to try it. They wouldn't let me say no. I tried, but…they were all bigger than me."

"Epstein, everyone's bigger than you."

"Ha, ha. But…I…"

"What?" Gabe gently prodded.

Epstein's lower lip trembled. Kotter thought he was going to break down, and he mentally braced himself for the possibility of a crying Epstein, but Juan controlled himself and continued.

"I couldn't do it myself. You know…use the needle. And I thought maybe I'd get off, but they said they'd do it for me. I tried to get out of it, you know, said I didn't like needles, said I'd pass out, but they just laughed at me."

"So they injected you?"

Epstein nodded, unable to speak for a moment. He wiped his face. "Mr. Kotter, I never felt anything like it. The very first time…it was…I couldn't believe how good it was. And I wanted more. I wanted to feel it again. It was the best thing I've ever felt—even better than se—uh, I mean sundaes." He blushed under Gabe's smile, then reddened more when he realized that Julie had overheard his slip.

"No secrets tonight," Kotter grinned, patting Juan on the shoulder. "But don't worry. I'm not going to drill you about your…sundae consumption. At least not tonight." He allowed Epstein to drown in embarrassment a moment longer, then moved back to the main issue.

"So what about the stealing, Juan? Were you forced into that too?"

Epstein shrugged miserably. "At first. But later I really needed money. They made me give them money before they'd give me the stuff. I—I had to have it. And I had to get money. I think they got me hooked so I'd help them with breaking in. It happened so fast…all of a sudden all I could think about was getting another fix. And then when I got back home I was in real trouble. I had to find a way to get money…I didn't want to, but I didn't know what else to do." He wiped his face. "I still don't know what to do," he murmured.

"I'd say you've started on the right track." Gabe paused as Epstein fought through particularly fierce cramps. "Pretty bad, huh?"

Juan nodded. "Getting worse. I'm—oh, man!" He scrambled to his feet and rushed for the bathroom, and the Kotters were blessed with the unmistakable sound of vomiting.

Gabe caught Julie's eye. "Here we go," he said with a grim smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Epstein's first attempt to sleep ended badly when he awoke abruptly and stumbled from the couch toward the door. Gabe was able to intercept him and guide him back to the couch.

"Mr. Kotter! Mr. Kotter!" Juan grasped Gabe's arms. "I thought…Mr. Woodman was coming…I didn't know where I was!"

"It's okay, just a bad dream." Kotter pulled the blanket back over Epstein's shivering shoulders.

"It was so real," Epstein whispered. He pressed deeper into the couch. "I'm cold!"

"How about some coffee?" Julie came over with a cup.

"Yeah, coffee." Epstein held out his arm, but when he tried to hold the cup, a tremor caused him to nearly drop it. Julie quickly took back the cup.

"I can't stand this!" Juan cried. "Mr. Kotter, I made a mistake. I need—I mean, I gotta go."

"Go where?" Kotter asked, readying himself for a battle.

"Out…just…somewhere…"

"I'm not letting you go, Epstein."

For a moment the student simply stared at his teacher in disbelief. "You're…not…but you gotta let me go! I need—" He clamped his mouth shut, then curled over as a cramp hit his gut. "Mr. Kotter, please. I need…help."

Kotter laid his hand on Juan's arm. "Epstein, look at me. Come on, look at me." He waited for compliance, then smiled at the woebegone expression. "Your help is right here. Mrs. Kotter and me. Not out there," he gestured at the door, "on the streets where they don't care about you."

"But…I gotta have…" Epstein couldn't finish.

Gabe buried his empathy for the suffering young man. "Juan, you're not getting any more drugs. Period. It's over, or it will be soon. Just hang in there, okay?"

Epstein jumped up. "Oh, man! You don't understand! I gotta have some!" He paced frantically around the room. "Just a little, man! You don't know how much this hurts!" He stopped and wrapped his arms around his gut, groaning in pain. Kotter joined him.

"Come on back to the couch."

Epstein started to comply, but suddenly wheeled and dashed for the door. Kotter collided with him, and they both slammed into the door. Gabe recovered first and blocked the door. Epstein dazed by pain, swayed before him, obviously weighing the pros and cons of trying to get through teacher and locked door.

His body made his decision for him. Clapping his hand over his mouth, he dashed for the bathroom. Afterward he slumped on the couch, too miserable and weak to try another escape.

Concerned about dehydration, Julie tried to coax Juan into drinking a few mouthfuls of water. He gamely tried to swallow a bit, but inevitably he ended up rushing for the bathroom. Broth was no better. Gabe gave him some crackers to help with the nausea, but their effect was short-lived.

Another hour passed. Epstein grew more apprehensive as the vomiting continued unabated. His body ached in great throbbing waves, and his bowels began to cramp. Gabe and Julie tried to keep Juan distracted with conversation, but it quickly became obvious that the cramps were getting unbearable. After rocking in agony on the couch, Epstein suddenly jumped to his feet and scrambled for the bathroom.

Gabe winced as Epstein collapsed just inside the bathroom, heaving well short of the toilet. Julie started to go to him, but Kotter stopped her. "Better let me handle this."

Crouched on the floor, Epstein retched, unable to move. Gabe joined him in the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He knew immediately that diarrhea had joined vomiting in the parade of unpleasant symptoms, and he turned on the water in the tub. He then grabbed a towel and washcloth and set them on the sink.

"Come on, let's get those clothes off."

Juan spat saliva and bile from his mouth. "Mr. Kotter…I'm gonna die!"

"No you're not." Kotter bent down to help Juan pull his shirt off. "It just feels like it. Can you stand up?"

Epstein looked up at his teacher. "I don't deserve any help," he said, his voice breaking. "I made a mess all over your bathroom!"

"I know. It's okay. Come on, get out of those pants so you can get cleaned up. Can you do this by yourself?" he added hopefully.

"Mr. Kotter, Can't…can't you just get me a little? Please, just a little so I won't hurt so much."

"Epstein, get your pants off." Gabe paused, rubbing his eyes. "I can't believe I just said that."

Juan balanced on his knees, still unable to stand. "Please…please…just…a little…"

"Gabe, is everything okay in there?" Julie called through the door.

"Yeah, just trying to get him into the tub," Kotter replied.

"Oh. I'll stay out here.

"Good idea." Gabe took hold of Juan's arm. "Up you go."

Epstein grabbed the sink to help with his balance, but he still swayed as his legs trembled. "I can't do this. Mr. Kotter…"

Doing his best to keep his eyes averted, Gabe managed to get Epstein out of his filthy jeans and underwear and into the tub. Juan hissed as he sank into the hot water, then shivered violently.

"Man, I feel so bad," Epstein groaned as he feebly wiped himself with the washcloth. He suddenly stopped and stared at Kotter as though seeing him for the first time.

"Mr. Kotter?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, I'm naked, ain't I?"

"Yes, Juan, you are."

"An' I'm sittin' in your bathtub."

"Yes."

"An' you're in here."

"Right on all counts."

Epstein buried his face in his hands. "Aw, shit."

"Well, although I don't approve of the language, I feel the same way."

When Juan spoke after a moment, Gabe realized that he was very close to crying. "I can't believe all this is happenin' to me."

"It's not way up on my list of great days either," Kotter replied. "Come on, get washed up so we can get you back to the couch."

After another embarrassing episode during which Gabe had to help Epstein out of the tub and into a pair of pajamas that had been brought over for him, Epstein once again sat hunched on the couch. He actually dozed off for all of fifteen minutes before starting awake and vomiting into the trash can that Kotter had commandeered for the situation. Julie stood by to wipe his face with a wet cloth, while Gabe took up garbage can duty.

After another painful bout of cramping and throwing up, Juan finally slept, probably from sheer exhaustion. Gabe and Julie sat at the table, sipping coffee and talking quietly. It was with some surprise that they realized that the sun was rising. Their world had been confined to the apartment, and outside influences had been temporarily forgotten.

They heard a tap at the window, and they saw three figures on the fire escape. Then Barbarino, Horshack, and Washington climbed in and stood uncertainly, waiting for a sign that they could approach.

"It's not the door, but at least they aren't just barging in," Julie observed.

Epstein woke up, seemingly not realizing that his friends had arrived. "Mr. Kotter? I thought I heard something."

"Hey, Epstein!" Barbarino greeted, obviously taking Juan's words as his invitation in. "We wanted to check on how you're doin' this morning."

"Aw, man, go away," Juan moaned, leaning back onto the couch.

"Epstein's a bit cranky, guys," Kotter told them. "But I'm sure he would like a little company to keep his mind off how bad he feels."

For a time the Sweathogs entertained themselves with stories and jokes, most at Epstein's expense. Juan sat silent, sipping from a glass of lukewarm water that led to dry heaves more often than not. Gabe watched him closely, suspecting an escape attempt as Epstein grew more restless.

He didn't have to wait long. Epstein mumbled something about going to the bathroom, but instead rushed for the door. It was a clumsy effort, and Kotter had three extra helpers to bring Juan back to the couch. As they deposited the would-be runaway on the couch, Gabe marveled at how quickly the Sweathogs had picked up on their duties.

A few minutes later Epstein started pacing, seemingly ignoring the guards who stood by the door. This time he dashed for the window, nearly smashing the glass before Vinnie grappled him to the floor. Juan struggled violently, twisting from Barbarino's grip and again trying the access the window.

Vinnie, Washington, Arnold, and Kotter each took hold of a limb and forced Epstein to the floor. Juan still didn't give up, shouting and thrashing.

"Let me go!"

Kotter, positioned on Juan's right arm, tried to calm him down.

"You know we're trying to help you."

"No!" Epstein pulled so hard that he nearly broke loose. "Let me go! I just need a little! I can't stand the pain!"

"Just hold on, Epstein," Kotter told him.

"Oh, man…oh, it hurts!" Epstein's voice broke into a wail that spoke of his intense pain, then morphed into uncontrollable sobs. Horshack released his grip of Juan's leg and scooted back, and Freddie bowed his head. Barbarino looked to Kotter for help.

"It's all right, guys. He's going through a pretty rough stretch, but he'll be okay."

"But Mr. Kotter," Horshack said, "Little Juan doesn't cry. Ever."

"I know," Gabe answered. "And he didn't do drugs, either. Everything has changed."


	6. Chapter 6

_Bad language in this chapter. Epstein's not a happy camper._

* * *

Following his crying lag, Epstein fell into a fitful sleep sitting with his head thrown back on the couch.

"We need to find a better way of keeping him here," Kotter said. "I don't know how long we can chase him down before he slips past us."

"He needs to be tied up," Julie suggested.

The Sweathogs all perked up. "I got an idea," Barbarino said. "Come on, guys." They trooped out the window and down the fire escape. Julie closed the window, then turned to Gabe with a heavy sigh.

"What did I say?" she asked.

"No telling, but I would guess that they've got some plan to help." Gabe smiled at his wife, then leaned his head back on the couch. "If I fall asleep, wake me up in a month."

"As long as he sleeps, you can sleep." Julie rubbed her eyes. "I think that when this is over, I'm going to sleep for a year."

Gabe's answer was a snore.

* * *

An hour later the Sweathogs returned with a cot and a collection of bandannas that they had gathered at Epstein's house. Juan watched them warily as they set up the cot close to the bathroom. A thin mattress lay on the narrow frame, and Julie supplied a blanket. Vinnie grinned as he and Washington knotted two bandannas to the metal frame.

"Okay, Mr. Kotter," Vinnie said. "It's all set."

"Yeah, Epstein won't be getting out of these!" Washington added, tugging at the bandanna he had just affixed.

"No way, man, no way!" Epstein objected, backing away from them. "You ain't tyin' me up!"

"Let's go, Juan," Kotter prodded. "It's for your own good. You know we can't keep chasing after you."

Epstein had backed away from them. "I—I won't run again. I promise. Just don't—I don't want—"

He immediately broke his promise and bolted toward the door.

A scramble to grab him ensued. By now they were accustomed to Epstein's escape attempts, and they literally carried him to the cot. Gabe and Arnold helped hold Juan down while Vinnie and Freddie pulled his arms over his head and tied the bandannas around his wrists.

For a time everyone was still as they all caught their breaths. Epstein broke the silence with a deep groan.

"Mr. Kotter, please let me go!" he cried, tugging at the restraints.

"Juan, you know I can't do that."

"You can't keep me here!" Epstein resumed his struggles and succeeded in capsizing the cot by throwing his legs over the edge. Two more bandannas were brought over, and after the cot and Juan were situated once again, they tied his ankles to the foot of the frame.

Apparently exhausted by the escape attempts, Juan contented himself with dark glares at everyone in the room until the pain became too strong to ignore. He tossed his head to and fro, pulling on the restraints and groaning with every breath.

Julie brought over a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. "Juan, I'm going to put this on your forehead, okay?"

"Leave me alone," he croaked, but as she placed the wet cloth on his sweaty forehead, he stopped moving and seemed marginally better. Julie sat with him for a long time, until he dozed, and she quietly moved to the couch to try to rest herself.

* * *

Some time later, while everyone else slept wherever they happened to be sitting, Arnold moved a chair next to Epstein.

"My poor Little Juan," he whispered.

Epstein opened his eyes. "I thought everybody was sleeping," he rasped.

"Everybody else is. Are you starting to feel better, Little Juan?"

"Aw, man, I'm dyin,' Arnold."

They were both silent for a moment, then Epstein spoke up.

"Arnold, you're my friend, right?"

"You know I am," Horshack replied.

"And…and as my friend, my buddy, you'd do me a favor, wouldn't you?"

"Well, sure."

"Okay. I n—need you to do me a favor." Epstein lifted his head, looking to make sure no one was listening. "I need you to—to go someplace I tell you and—and get me something. I don't have any money right now, so I need you to tell them—tell them that I just need a little—tell them—I'll pay for it later. Okay Arnold?"

"But Mr. Kotter said—"

"I know what he said!" Epstein snapped. "You gotta do this for me! Can't you see how much I'm hurtin'? I gotta have—have some."

"Epstein, Arnold's not going anywhere for you." Gabe suddenly appeared behind Horshack. "I know this is tough, but you've got to hang in there."

Epstein exploded. "You can't keep me here! You got no right to keep me like this! I said I wanna go, so you need to untie me and let me go!"

Julie and the Sweathogs, awakened by Juan's outburst, uneasily gathered around.

"Epstein, you agreed that you need help—"

"Fuck your help!" Juan shouted. "I don't want nothin' from you! Your bullshit plan ain't workin'!"

"Okay, that's enough."

"Fuck you, man! Fuck everybody!" He began violently thrashing. "Arnold, let me go or your ass is kicked when I get outta here! You hear me?"

Gabe gently pulled Horshack away from Epstein. "Don't listen to him," he said. "He doesn't know what he's saying right now."

"The hell I don't!" Epstein spat. "You shut your fucking mouth, Kotter! You don't know shit!"

Kotter turned away from the scene, and seeing Julie, grasped her hand. "I need some strength right about now," he said, "and a jumbo bar of soap."

"Let me go!" Epstein continued shouting. "You'll be fucking sorry if you don't—"

A sudden spasm hit Epstein, and mid-rant he began gagging and heaving. Despite himself, Kotter smiled.

"Poetic justice, anyone?" he asked.

"That didn't sound like any poetry I've ever heard, Mr. Kotter," Horshack replied.

"Horshack, don't you remember?" Vinnie supplied. "What we learned in English class? Poetry doesn't have to rhyme." He shook his head. "Still, I never heard of swearing being called poetry."

"Guys, you're missing the point. Poetic justice…oh, never mind."

Epstein's rant brought on a batch of cramping and vomiting, necessitating the removal of his sodden shirt. Still stinging from the harsh words, Kotter didn't try to be overly careful when retying Epstein's wrists.

"My ears are still ringing," Gabe commented wryly. "I never knew Epstein had such a colorful vocabulary."

"Your patience is a remarkable thing, honey," Julie replied, patting his shoulder.

* * *

Epstein descended into a hell that cut the hearts out of the witnesses. Seemingly unable to acknowledge anything except the agony of his withdrawal, Juan succumbed to the darkness. Cool washcloths that sopped the sweat from his face and torso went unnoticed. He shivered violently, but blankets placed over his bare skin caused him to perspire until the hair on his chest and under his arms matted.

At one low point Epstein wet himself. While Julie excused herself, the Sweathogs helped Gabe strip the pajama bottoms from the unaware Juan. A bath towel was placed on the moist mattress, but Kotter decided that new bottoms would be too difficult to maneuver onto Epstein's kicking legs.

"Wrap him in this sheet," Kotter instructed. "I think we've all seen much more of Epstein than we ever thought we would. And I think Julie would like to come back into her own home."

Epstein's agony grew even more intense. He squirmed continuously, each breath becoming a cry, until he literally screamed. Minute after eternal minute he suffered, his pleadings growing incoherent and raspy.

Eventually Kotter sent the boys home to get some sleep. Their discomfort at watching their friend was the main reason Gabe suggested they leave for awhile, and they gave in without much fight.

Epstein finally grew silent when his voice gave out. Gabe watched him, seeing a young man who desperately needed a respite, who had gotten into a maelstrom that was devilishly hard to escape. He watched as a boy he genuinely cared for struggled through pain and humiliation. If only he could magically sweep away the agony…if only Juan had resisted the peer pressure…

He saw Epstein's chest begin to heave, and he heard a hoarse whimper as Juan wept. Julie was dozing, so Gabe carefully made his way to the bathroom, where he moistened a washcloth with cool water. Returning to Juan, he settled next to him and gently blotted the wet face.

Epstein tried to compose himself, obviously embarrassed to have his teacher witness yet another breakdown while simultaneously wiping up tears, snot, dried vomit, and saliva.

"It'll be over soon," Kotter whispered, fervently hoping he wasn't too optimistic. But surely the withdrawal couldn't last much longer. Epstein had only been using for two months. How powerful was the drug?

"Mr. Kotter," Juan croaked, his voice nearly gone, "I can't do this anymore."

"Sure you can. You're almost through. Just hang in there."

"But it hurts so much!" Fresh tears wet his cheeks. "I never felt anything like this before. I'm dyin', Mr. Kotter!"

"No, you're not, although I'm sure it feels like it." Gabe pressed the washcloth against Juan's soaked forehead. "Feels like you've got a fever."

"I just wanna die," Epstein moaned.

"Sorry. Not gonna happen." Kotter left the cloth on Juan's forehead. "You're strong. You can get through this."

"Ahh!" Epstein cried out, his hands pulling on the restraints, grasping for some kind of relief. Gabe took one hand into his.

"Hold onto me, Juan," he soothed. "Hold my hand. I'm right here for you."

Epstein did hold on, so hard that Gabe winced in pain, but he allowed the contact as Juan rode out the spasm. They remained thus for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

More hours passed. Kotter thought that he saw improvement in Epstein. The vomiting had stopped, and the horrific cramping and spasms were definitely decreasing in number and intensity. Epstein had even been able to drink a cup of broth without any ill effects. He asked to be let loose, but Kotter had deemed it wiser to keep him restrained for a bit longer. The young man had acquiesced quietly, and soon after fell into a peaceful sleep. After watching him for a time, Kotter curled up on the couch while Julie slipped out to wash some blankets.

He heard her unlock the door and come in, but he kept his eyes closed until her sharp gasp made him raise his head.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Julie had turned away from him. "Cover your student!" she exclaimed.

Gabe looked over at Epstein. "Oops." He jumped off the couch with a groan and tugged the sheet higher.

"I am truly sorry, my dear," Gabe said with exaggerated finesse.

Julie smiled. "How about some coffee?"

"I'd love it."

While Julie made two cups of coffee, Gabe sat and observed the peaceful face of his student.

"I think that maybe the worst may be over."

"Oh, I hope you're right." Julie handed Gabe a cup of coffee and sat down opposite him. For a time they drank their coffee in silence.

"I think that maybe the weirdest thing about all this is seeing Juan Epstein crying," Julie observed.

"Yeah. I always imagined the doctor who delivered him going to slap him and being threatened by a newborn tough guy."

Julie chuckled. "He probably never cried for a bottle or for a diaper change. He would scowl and frighten everyone into taking care of him."

"I can just picture him making a tiny fist at his mother."

"Should we untie him?" Julie finally asked through a yawn.

"We should probably wait until he wakes up so he can get some clothes on first." Gabe waggled his eyebrows. "Unless you want some streaking in here."

Julie tried to frown, but her exhaustion made her giddy, and she giggled instead. "That is not a picture I want in my mind."

"What, you don't like your men short, dark, and hairy?"

They both broke into laughter. "We are being totally inappropriate," Julie observed. "I almost feel drunk."

"So let's drink to my student lying naked in our apartment," Gabe toasted, holding up his coffee cup.

"That sounds very wrong," Julie replied.

Kotter nodded enthusiastically. "It was meant to!"

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's cut his hair while we've got him tied up!"

"Evil, my lady," Gabe said. "Tempting, but evil."

"What about a bath? He's smelly."

"Impractical. But we could get some deodorant. He's in the proper position for some spray in the armpits."

"He needs to be sprayed everywhere!" Julie said, wrinkling her nose.

Gabe climbed to his feet. "I'll be back," he grinned. He went into the bathroom and emerged a moment later with his can of deodorant. Shaking it as he returned to his seat, he made a show of positioning it over Juan's right armpit while Julie gasped with laughter.

"Gabe, you wouldn't!"

His answer was a burst of cold spray onto Epstein's skin. They both laughed when the sleeping figure jerked and moaned.

"Much better. Now your side." Kotter handed the can to Julie, who sprayed the left armpit. Epstein once again jumped.

"We are seriously overtired," Julie said, yawning again. "Why don't we kick this kid out?"

"Mm, one more thing first. We can't pass up a wonderful tickle opportunity."

"I don't think so," Julie demurred. "But feel free to indulge."

"Coochie coochie coo!" Gabe lightly dug into Epstein's ribs, causing a violent shift as Juan tried to pull loose.

"Somebody's very ticklish!" Kotter said, squeezing Juan's side.

"Somebody's gonna get their ass whipped," Epstein croaked, abruptly awake and twisting away from Gabe.

"Julie, where's that bar of soap that I set aside for young men with foul mouths?"

"Mr. Kotter?" Juan looked up at his teacher, genuinely confused.

"Hey, welcome back to the world of the living!" Kotter smiled. "I gather you don't like being tickled?"

"What? That was you? I thought…I was at home." Epstein scanned the room. "Oh, yeah. I forgot where I was." He closed his eyes. "Why were you tickling me?"

"An overtired mind is a dangerous mind."

"Well, don't. I really, really hate it."

"Interesting. I'll have to remember that."

"How are you feeling, Juan?" Julie asked.

"I think I feel better." Epstein tugged at the restraints. "Mr. Kotter, could you please let me loose? I'm not gonna run."

"I think we can do that. Then you need to get some clothes on."

Epstein stared in horror. "Where—where are my clothes? Who took them off?" He shot a glance at Julie, his face reddening.

"Don't worry, Juan, I wasn't here." Julie stood up. "I'll just disappear for a few minutes while you get dressed." She headed for the bathroom.

Gabe released Epstein's wrists and ankles from the bandannas, and Juan carefully sat up.

"I'm a little dizzy," he said.

"Just take it slow," Kotter told him. He fetched some clean clothes from the bag that had been brought over for Epstein. "You'll probably want to take a bath."

"Yeah." Epstein pulled on his shorts, then stopped, deep in thought.

"What's going on, Juan?"

He shook his head. "Too much. I can't figure it all out. I don't think I even remember everything that happened here."

"It'll take time," Kotter said. "But you've made it."

Juan shrugged. "I guess." He finished getting dressed, and after a call home, waited for two of his siblings to escort him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Final chapter. Many thanks to the two or three of you who are actually reading this! I hope you have enjoyed my tribute to my favorite Sweathog, although I was pretty tough on him. Reviews are love._

* * *

Epstein's first day back to school proved to be a trial. Weak and pale, he slouched through the day in near silence, frequently wiping his face with his bandanna. Occasional bouts of nausea and trembling kept him miserable, but Kotter believed that more was going on. He spoke to Julie about it that night.

"This is going to sound crazy, but he looks so sad, like he needs a hug."

"Then give him a hug!" Julie exclaimed.

Gabe gave her a look of disbelief. "Epstein isn't exactly the touchy-feely type."

"I'm not asking you to smother him with hugs and kisses! Just let him know that you care what happens to him.

"I can _tell _him that."

"Sometimes a hug tells more than words. Just try it, honey."

"But…he might…cry."

Julie smiled. "I think that crying may be what he needs. He's been through a lot, honey. I know you men think it's macho to not show any emotion, but believe me, a good cry can do a world of good."

"You don't understand, Julie. Women can cry in front of everybody and nobody thinks anything of it. But guys, well, we don't."

"I seem to remember Juan showing quite a bit of emotion during his stay here."

"That was different. I don't think he remembers much. He was pretty out of it."

"Just try it, honey. Please?"

* * *

Deciding to follow Julie's advice, Gabe looked for Epstein after school. He knew the boys usually hung around for a time before heading home, and he was not disappointed. He found Epstein sitting on the bench by the lockers, obviously depressed.

"Epstein, c'mere."

Juan looked up at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Gabe beckoned. "Just c'mere," he repeated.

Epstein slowly rose from the bench and took a tentative step forward. Kotter braced himself, then held out his arms.

"I think you need this," he said, trying not to smile.

"What?" Juan stiffened, his eyes widening and his breathing quickening.

Gabe closed the distance between them, and wondering if he was about to get slugged, tentatively wrapped his arms around Epstein.

He heard a gasp and felt Juan tense and try to pull away. He squeezed tighter.

"Just let it out, Juan," he muttered, surprising himself with the gentleness of his voice. "It's okay."

A muffled sniff broke from Epstein, and Kotter felt Juan's chest hitch. He carefully patted Epstein's back. "You're gonna be okay."

He waited, waited, and finally Epstein allowed himself to hug Kotter back. His contact was light, his hands stiffly placed on Gabe's sides.

"Mr. Kotter…I…I'm…" Epstein had to stop.

"Just keep holding on." Gabe rubbed the taut muscles of Juan's back. "You're safe with me."

"I…" Epstein was obviously struggling to keep from breaking down, and the effort made him tremble uncontrollably.

"It's okay to cry, Epstein. And it's okay to hold onto me." He lowered his head to Juan's, tightening his grip around the young man's shoulders. "I care about you, Juan."

Epstein suddenly either gave in or couldn't hold back anymore, and his shaking now came from wrenching sobs. He took hold of Kotter as well, grasping at his coat as though desperate for the contact. Surprised at the depth of emotion that Epstein demonstrated, Gabe remained very still, allowing the young man to feel his safety and support.

"Aw, isn't that cute!"

Epstein wrenched himself from Gabe's embrace and faced the lockers. Kotter had seen the Sweathogs approach, all of them fixed with huge grins, and he had hoped that for once they would pass up a teasing opportunity. Of course, they had not.

Arnold especially seemed to be enjoying the spectacle. "Look at Little Juan! I always knew he had a soft heart!"

"Cryin' on Mr. Kotter's shoulder!" Vinnie added.

"I ain't cryin'! I just got somethin' in my eye!" Epstein wiped his face without turning to them.

"Mr. Kot-taire's gotta change his shirt!" Freddie burst out, laughing. "You got it all wet with your tears!"

"Okay, guys," Kotter broke in. "That's enough. You know what Epstein's been through, so cut him some slack, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Kotter," Barbarino agreed. "Come on, guys. Let Epstein finish his hug."

The boys all snickered and high fived as they sauntered down the hall.

Kotter watched them leave, then turned back to Epstein. "They're just kidding."

"I know," Epstein replied, his voice still thick. He once again wiped his face but could not seem to look at Kotter.

"Um, did you want to finish the hug?"

Epstein's breath hitched. "No, no, I'm good."

"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Okay."

Gabe wanted to leave, desperately wanted to walk down the hall like the boys had just done, but something kept him still. Juan's hunched form, missing the proud stance that was such an integral part of his character, made him hesitate. Wondering at his newfound feminist leaning, Kotter quickly went to Juan and enveloped him in a short but thorough embrace. He then rushed down the hall, somehow extremely satisfied.

* * *

It was two days later, and Kotter had just left school when he heard angry voices. He managed to get close enough to identify one of the speakers as Epstein. Not recognizing the others, he decided to stay out of sight.

"Hey, Epstein! Punk! You ratted us out, man!"

"No I didn't, man! I didn't say nothin'!"

"Yeah, well, you sure ain't with us no more. You let us down."

"Man, I ain't usin' anymore. I don't want nothin' to do with that."

"Hey, you can't just walk away, brother!"

"I already did."

"Man, Blake said you were cool."

"Well, Blake does stuff that I don't do."

"That's not what we heard. Blake said you did all right in Newark. Scored lots of cash."

"Yeah, and we took care of you when you couldn't shoot up. You owe us, big time."

"I don't owe you shit."

Gabe heard a sudden smack and a scuff of shoes and realized that someone had been hit.

"That's just the beginning, punk," someone snapped.

"Yeah, three against one. Real fair," Epstein replied, telling Kotter who had been hit.

"You just remember that when you come beggin' for a fix."

"That ain't gonna happen."

Gabe heard laughter. "Yeah, listen to mister big shot there! You'll be cryin' and asking for just a little bit, please just a little to make the pain go away!" He cringed, recognizing the pleas he had heard during Epstein's withdrawal and decided it was time to make an appearance.

"Okay, that's enough," he said, startling everyone as he emerged from his hiding place. "You guys need to go on home now. And Epstein, I need to talk to you."

The three toughs didn't hesitate, slinking away into the neighborhood. Epstein sighed in relief, then stared up at Kotter.

"How long were you there?"

"I heard it all, and Epstein, I'm proud of you."

"Proud that I can get hit with the best of them?" he said ruefully, rubbing his jaw.

"Well, that's part of it. But mostly I'm proud that you stood up to them. I understand how powerful peer pressure is, and you didn't let them get to you."

Epstein shrugged. "I guess. But…" He glanced around as if looking for the gang to return. "I still want it. I can't stop thinking about it. What if…what if I…can't stop…"

"Epstein, I know the guys will all agree. If you feel like you're going to slip, tell one of us. We'll help you."

"Those guys…they're not gonna give up that easy."

"Just stay away from them."

"Don't worry, I don't want to get my ass kicked." He winced. "Oops. Sorry."

"Bars of soap, Juan. Just keep picturing bars of soap."

Epstein stared at Kotter. "Didn't you…I seem to remember you saying something about…"

"You demonstrated a talent for interesting language. Colorful language. Very bad language."

Juan blushed. "Aw, man, I remember. I'm—I'm sorry, Mr. Kotter."

"All is forgiven. Just like the puking and the diarrhea, the sweats, wetting the bed. Shaking, intense pain. Screaming. Crying. Let's see—undressing you for a bath. Tying you naked to a cot. Trying hard to keep you decent so my wife could come into her own home. Yes, all is forgiven." He paused, knowing he was embarrassing Juan but wanting to drive home his point.

"Remember all that so that you won't ever—_ever_ fall into the trap of drugs again. Never again!" He grinned, remembering something else. "And I have even more ammunition. The slightest slip-up and I tell the guys that you're extremely ticklish."

Epstein's head jerked up. "You wouldn't!" he gasped.

"I would in a minute."

"But they—they'd gang up on me if—Mr. Kotter, you gotta promise me that you'll never say anything about it to the guys!"

"Hmm. I see possibilities with this. Homework not done? One word to the guys and you'll be begging to do homework."

"Mr. Kotter!"

"Of course, it would be better to have a code with the guys. You know, just a single word, like ribs or sides or feet."

Epstein was backing away from his teacher. "Mr. Kotter, I mean it! Don't say anything to them!"

"Feathers. A good supply of feathers."

"Mr. Kotter!"

* * *

Gabe set his briefcase on his desk and prepared to open it for the day's lessons. Before he could get started, Mr. Woodman stalked into the room.

"A word, Kotter."

"Mr. Woodman. What a pleasant way to start the day."

"This concerns Epstein."

Kotter became serious. "He's doing much better, Mr. Woodman. He's off—"

"I know, I know. The Kotter Detox Program was a rousing success." Woodman seemed anything but pleased. "You could start a new profession taking in all of Brooklyn's losers. But I didn't come here to discuss careers."

"So what do you want?" Gabe couldn't keep the apprehension from his voice.

"I've decided that the best course of action is to drop all charges against Epstein. Of course, there was a lack of hard evidence that he was part of the break-ins, unless he said something to you…"

Gabe stared at the older man. "I wouldn't say anything if he had told me," he stated.

"Figures. So I've decided to let it go. I suppose he's been punished enough."

"Yes, he has."

Woodman started to leave, but stopped at the doorway. "Just one more thing, Kotter. What's the deal with the Sweathogs ganging up on Epstein?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Well, yesterday I got two reports of Epstein being chased through the halls, and just a minute ago I got a complaint that they had Epstein held down in the locker room. Something about tickling. What is this, Kotter? Some sort of game?"

Before Gabe could answer, Epstein scrambled past Mr. Woodman and dashed for Kotter.

"Mr. Kotter, hide me!" he gasped.

Kotter stood back and stared. "Epstein, why are you wearing only one shoe?"

Juan looked down at his feet. "They took it! They've got feathers! Mr. Kotter, you told them!"

"You forgot your homework," Gabe replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Craziness!" Mr. Woodman snorted. "Absolute craziness!"

The End


End file.
